Boathouses are commonly used to store rowing shells. A typical rowing shell accommodates eight oarsmen and a coxswain. The eight-oar shell has eight outriggers for holding the oars. These outriggers extend approximately two feet to two-and-a-half feet from each side of the shell. The shell itself can be anywhere from approximately twelve (12) to eighteen (18) inches deep and includes typically a fin or a keel on the bottom to assist in stability while steering. The outriggers include a u-shaped vertical member for holding and locking the oar in place on the rigging while allowing the oar to pivot about the mounting point on the rigging of the u-shaped vertical member. Rowing shells for holding four rowers or two rowers are also common and resemble the eight-oar shell in terms of rigging and appearance, but are smaller, reflecting the smaller number of rowers. Likewise, shells of a type usually called sculls (which can accommodate one, two, three or more rowers) are common with rigging on both sides of the shell to handle the two oars used by each rower in the scull.
All of these shells are commonly stored in a boathouse. Unfortunately the rigging extending far out from the shells interferes with storing these shells compactly. Accordingly, a structure and method is needed to allow more efficient use of boathouse space so that a larger number of shells can be stored at lower cost.